Love Stage
by ChocolateCoveredPanties
Summary: A singing father, a movie star mother and a brother who's the lead vocalist for the band 'Akatsuki'. Sasuke, an otaku college student, is the only dull one in his famous and talented family. His only interest is manga, but one day he winds up appearing in a commercial where he meets the boy who's loved him for ten years straight, thinking he was a girl! NaruSasu AU MAJOR OOC-NESS


**Hello there everyone, and welcome to my first NaruSasu story, Love Stage! This is based somewhat heavily on the Yaoi manga Love Stage, which is super-duper adorable and I love it! I am hoping you'll like reading this as much as I'll love writing it, so please take care of me!**

**I own nothing, not the characters, nor the plot. ;)**

- - - - - LINE - - - - -

"What do you mean the flight was cancelled?... We have a tight schedule here already and you bring this up?! You moronic ass wipe, you better pray we can find a replacement or your heads gonna be served on a golden platter!"

A frustrated sigh was heard as a man holding a rolled-up script turned to face people.

"Okay, Nina Masiki's flight here has been cancelled, so she won't be able to turn up for this commercial! Do we have any little girls around here that can fill in for the role?!" The surrounding cast and crew all looked around frantically, trying to find any girl adorable enough to be in a world-wide advertisement.

'A little girl, huh?' A dark-haired mother who also starred in the commercial thought as she stood watching the commotion.

"There is no way we can find someone so short-notice!" People yelled, pulled at their hair and such in anxiety.

"Excuse me Director, why don't you use my son!" The mother loudly interrupted. Everyone turned to look at the beautiful lady in a wedding dress who pushed her flustered son forwards.

"Hmm.." The director mumbled, tapping his chin with .the script. "He might just do."

And indeed he did. As quickly as possible, make-up, hair and wardrobe got the child ready, and in barely ten minutes, a cute little 'girl' was formed. 'She' was wearing a silky white dress that stopped at 'her' knees, and a baby blue belt-like wrap was tied around 'her' waist with a matching flower tucked in. Shiny white pearls hung around 'her' neck and baby blue flowers held 'her' short dark hair up in two ponytails on either side of 'her' head.

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect! Lets get the camera rolling people!" The director yelled with glee as the little 'girl' was told what to do by 'her' mother.

"Okay sweetie, when I throw the bouquet, you have to catch it, and then smile sweetly at the young boy standing next to you, can you do that for me?"

The small child nodded shakily as tears started to spring from 'her' eyes that watched 'her' mother walk away in a gorgeous wedding gown towards her starting place with an unknown man.

"So, you're the girl who's my partner today, huh?" The 'girl' heard before turning to see a boy, around 'her' age standing beside her.

"And... ACTION!"

A smiling couple in wedding gear left the chapel happily, arms linked, waving and smiling at the attendants to their wedding. Friends and family whooped and cheered, throwing confetti and yelling their congratulations at the happy couple.

"I love you, my wife." The man murmured to his new spouse with a happy smile, which she returned, tears of happiness streaming down her perfect cheeks.

"I love you too, my husband." She whispered, throwing the bouquet mindlessly before wrapping her arms around her love's neck and kissing him passionately.

The bouquet of white roses soared into the sky gracefully, flying over desperate women's outstretched hands as they tried to grab it. In the end, it fell nearer to the back of the large crowd, towards the children. An adorable young 'girl' stretched out her palms as she saw it heading her way and caug-..

"U, huh?" 'She' mumbled.

"Cut, cut, CUT!"

The boy next to her looked at her and her whimpering eyes. "Hey, it's okay, first takes are never the bes-.. Eh!"

He yelled out when he realised the trickling puddle forming beneath the 'girl'' which gained the attention of some of the cast, which gained the attention of the crew.

...

"Eh?! Is the outfit okay?!"

"Oh my... The poor girl"

"Someone fetch a towel, pronto!"

Sasuke's First Person POV

'_I was completely traumatised by that..'_

I sat up on my bed, a dark cloud hanging over my head at the memory.

"Uh, why did I have that dream now of all times?" I grumbled

It's been ten years since that incident happened, and I vowed to never step into that work ever again. Instead, I became more and more introverted and blossomed into a full-fledged Otaku!

I looked up at my blown up Lalalulu poster with a happy feeling.

"Good morning, Lalalulu, cute as ever today!"

Soon enough, I managed to wake up fully that morning with a nice hot shower with Vanilla shampoo. I dressed in a plain white T-shirt under a dark blue checked shirt, unbuttoned. I pulled on a pair of black form-fitting jeans And my usual black and white converse. Finally, I replaced the glasses I had taken off to shower, that somehow managed to obscure at least half of my face.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I just entered university this past spring and am a part of the Manga club.

I sat down at the table with my parents who were talking happily while keeping an eye on the TV.

"There he is! That's him!" My mother yelled out, pointing at the screen which showed an extremely handsome blonde guy, who looked to be about my age. "That's Naruto Uzumaki, the popular young actor! He's so sexy.. I wouldn't mind performing with him, my dear!" Mother said, tilting her head at my father and her husband.

Yes, that's my mother, believe it or not. Her name is Mikoto Uchiha and she's a a model-turned-actress.

"I'm sure Kakashi will be able to work something out honey" my dad said.

Ah yes, my father. His name is Fugaku Uchiha, a musical actor-turned-singer. He also the president of our company, Uchiha Productions.

"Please restrain yourselves, Uzumaki has a very busy schedule and a rising actor, surely you'd know that Mikoto-San." Kakashi interrupted with his smiling eyes. Yes, I mean eyes, he wears a sort-of medical mask like thing, except it's black and doesn't stink of fake doctors. His name is Kakashi Hatake and he's like my third parent I guess you could call it, or perhaps an uncle would do. He also is in charge of management in UchiPro.

"Lok, look! It's Itachi!" Mother said, her finger pointed at the TV again. There, standing on a stage, singing his heart out is my older brother by four years, Itachi Uchiha. He's the lead singer for the Rock Band, Akatsuki.

Yes, that's right, we are a show biz family. Grandpa stared in Hollywood Musicals and Grandma was a famous Dancer, apparently.

Yup, all of us, except for me.

"By the way, Sasuke"

"Eh?"

"When are you going to see that voice trainer I showed you?"

"Or go to the dance lessons that Shani-San said you were always welcome to attend. You're eighteen now, you can't stay with Anime and Manga forever!"

Oh god...

"Oh!" I yell suddenly, looking at my watchless wrist. "Would you look at the time? I'll be late for school!" He stood abruptly and ran to get my bag from the side.

"Ah! Don't run off!" I heard mother yell, but I kept running, now with my bag.

"I'll see you later! Bye!"

End Sasuke's POV

"Oh.." Mikoto said with a huff, "I hope that boy'll be okay in the future" she crossed her arms over her chest.

A ringing sounded from Kakashi phone, which he fished out of his pocket and answered quickly. "Yes, this is Kakashi from Uchiha Productions... Yes, thank you for your business... Ten year anniversary?!... Oh yes, but... Uzumaki huh? Well then, thank you, good bye."

Kakashi snapped his phone shut before looking over to the married couple.

"It seems that performance with Naruto Uzumaki may actually happen"

"Eh? Really?!"

"Well, speak of the devil."

Kakashi sighed and ran his fingers through his silver hair. "However, there is still one obstacle we have to overcome..."

- - - - - LINE - - - - -

**Oh wow... I can't believe I'm actually putting this out here, I'm scared! Please be nice with reviews, okay? Constructive criticism is fine, but flames are a big no-no!**


End file.
